iFell in Love
by SeddieAnonymous
Summary: Sam has met the guys of her dreams, Landon Charles. The perfect guy in every way possible for him. But does it just so happen that Freddie has feelings for her too. Friendships are tested and the oblivious is obvious.
1. That Boy

Sam

…..

" And that is why Spencer is afraid of overly obsessive Justin Bieber fan girls." Carly says concluding her story. I lean against the lockers on my side, looking at Carly.

" All because of a news report?" I ask.

" All because of a news report." Carly says.

" Wow."

" I know."

" Scary isn't it."

" Yeah." I say in amazement. The bell rings, Carly and I start heading to our class.

" But you know what scares me the most," Carly says. I turn my head for a brief second to the stairs. Oh my god. I stop in my tracks and turn my head to the stairs again.

Oh,

My,

God.

I don't know what his name is or created him but, oh my god. Sandy blonde hair, tousled and slight gelled to stay in place. His skin like a tanned god. Like boys from italy. His face a combination of Taylor Lautner and Griffin. His eyes, green like grass it's self, that sparkled like the grass with morning dew on it. Wearing a white t-shirt and blue jeans. The body of an ambercrobie model and a greek god. He had the muscles of an ambercrobie model. He totally does. I had never seen anything like this before and in that case, I'm mesmerized. I felt like I was in a chick flick where the girl meets the hot boy. I shortly realized that I was in that scene. With that love song in the background but instead it was that Taylor Swift, enchanted song.

" Oh my god." I say under my breath. His eyes look at me and he flashes a smile. I think I died and went to heaven. He waves his hand at me and I wave back. Then he disappears into the crowd.

" Oooo, someone as hots for the new boy." I hear Carly's voice say. I want to have his babies. His hot, adorable babies. We'll have hot blonde babies. Then they'll have hot blonde grandchildren.

" Sam, Sam, Sam, Sam! Are you listening to me?" I hear Carly say as the song kept playing in my head.

" I'm in love." I say.

-0-

Carly

…

" Can you stop smiling like that, it's freaking me out." I say to Sam as she sits next to me at the kitchen table. Sam's cheek lays on the palm of her hand with her elbow on the table. Smiling like a happy baby. I have never, I mean _never _seen Sam like this before. That she is actually scaring me for the first time in my whole life.

" How long as she been like this?" Freddie asks from the computer. I look up at him from my chair.

" Since first period." I say. " And it's starting to creep me out." I poke Sam in arm with the end of my pencil and she doesn't even flinch.

" Who is this guy anyway?" Freddie asks. I get up from my seat and walk over to the counter.

" The new guy. Landon Charles. He's from some state called Rhode Island. Not to mention what I've heard about him that he's been kicked out of his last four schools in two years and that he's totally badass. Hence the reason why Sam finds him hot." I reply.

" Landon Charles." Sam says in a dreamy voice. I turn my head to her.

" That's her first full sentence since first period." I say.

" And this is the first time this has happened?" Freddie asks. I turn my head to him.

" The first time, ever." I say.

" Are your pretty confident that she was looking at this Landon guy."

" Yeah, unless Gibby magically become hot all of a sudden." The thought sends chills down my spine.

" I know how to gat her out of this hot boy trance." Freddie says.

" How?" I ask. Freddie gets up and goes to the fridge. He pulls a carton of Sam's favorite ice cream. Cookie Dough flavor. He pulls out a spoon and stables it into the ice cream then placing it in front of Sam.

" Ooo ice cream." Sam then says then taking a spoonful of ice cream.

" Why didn't I think of that?" I exclaim.

" Cause your weren't thinking." Freddie says. I roll my eyes.

" So how was school today? All I saw was Landon's hot face and the rest was a blank." Sam says.

" Gibby took of his shirt in gym class." I say.

" There was an attempted nerd fight during lunch." Freddie adds.

" Good for them." Sam says taking another bite.

" Good for them?" Freddie says.

" Yeah, good for them." Sam states. My phone beeps and I pull it out of my back pocket.

" I have to go to my senior math tutor Dean." I say.

" Have fun." Freddie says as I make my way out.

" Make out with him for me." Sam adds. I look at her questionably for a second before leaving.

Freddie

…..

Sam makes her way to the sofa where she takes a seat and puts her feet up on the coffee table. I come and take a seat next to her.

" Someone has a little crush." I say in a high pitched singing voice.

" Shut up." Sam sings.

" You can't stop me." I sing back. Sam puts a hand full on ice cream on my face, coating my whole face with it.

" I'm so sorry. I got ice cream all over your face." Sam says in an innocent voice.

" It's okay." I say in a convincing voice. She goes for another bite of the ice cream but I push her face into the large carton. She lifts her head in shock.

" Normally, I would chase you around the room and put you in a headlock but, I'm going to be nice to you since I'm in a good mood." Sam says.

" You mean your not going to hurt me?" I ask. " I'm officially scared." I add in a sarcastic voice. She turns her head to me and puts his hand on my shoulder, mentally telling me that she is going to vulcan squeeze on me.

" What do you see in him again?" I ask.

It's then the room went black.


	2. Detention Lovers

Sam

….

I walk into school with the thoughts of yesterday playing in my mind. Oh, hot muscular Landon. I turn the corner to come to my locker and Landon is leaning on it. Aaaww. Wait, how does he know it's my locker?

" You must be Samantha, Samantha Puckett?" He asks in his manly voice. I had the instinct to scold him off from using Samantha but it sounded so cute coming from his voice. It sounded seducing or it could be me with my sexual fantasies.

" Yeah, I'm Samantha Puckett." I say in a girly voice. God I sound so stupid! He takes a step closer to me.

" I saw you, checking me out yesterday." He says.

" Well it's hard not to check you out when your the only one standing on the stairs." I say.

" There were other people around me." He says correcting me.

" But your the one who stood out the most."

" Should I take that as a compliment?"

" You should. I don't compliment people often." He smiles and then laughs. Oh god his laugh is enchanting. He pulls out a sharpie and starts writing in silver, numbers, on my locker.

" This is my number," He says then turns his head to me. " Call me." He adds. I take the sharpie from his hand and write my number on my locker.

" We'll see who calls first." I say, playing hard to get. He takes the sharpie from my fingers with electricity sparks to the touch.

" Everyone was right, you are a bad girl." Landon says.

" Yeah, a very bad girl." I hear. I turn around and see Mr. Howard. Oh god. " And it seems that you have found our new bad boy." He adds.

" Landon Charles at your service." Landon says and I laugh at his comment.

" Well I hope you two enjoy each other. In detention." Mr. Howard says.

" For what?" I ask.

" For vandalizing school property. Which by the way now I can threaten you with text messaging." Mr. Howard says.

" You can't text for your life." I snicker.

" Double detention!" Mr. Howard exclaims. " Enjoy scrubbing after school." He adds then walking away. Landon leans down to me.

" He must be reading 'Texting for dummies." Landon says. On cue I laugh.

" Your laugh is so cute." He comments. I immediately blush. His hand cups my cheek. " No need for blushing." I swear he just took my breath away.

" See you at detention." He says with his fingers brushing away.

" Yeah, see you." I say in a dream voice. He walks away and I sigh.

" Someones in love" I hear Carly sing.

" Yes I am." I say with a big grin on my face.

-0-

I walk into the detention room and see Landon sitting in a chair with no one sitting next to him. Don't mind if I do. I take a seat next to him.

" Nice to see you again Samantha." Landon says. I turn my head to blush without him noticing. I turn my head to him.

" You don't have to call me Samantha. Just call me Sam." I say in a sweet voice.

" I would call you Sam but then I'll be calling you by my ex-girlfriend." He answers.

" So you've dated a Samantha before?" I ask.

" Yeah, and it was horrible. You should have met her. Girly, needy, and completely spoiled. I made out with her once and she thought we were dating. But truthfully, I didn't like her." Landon replies.

" Was she hot?" I ask. Oh why did I ask that?

" She was. In a way. Nothing like you. She had black hair and these piercing green eyes. For all you know she could have been a devil in disguise."

" Interesting." He shifts in his chair.

" Let's just drop the subject. She's back home in the ocean state and I'll like to know you more Samantha."

" Samantha would like but you seriously need to call me Sam. The name is natural to me." I say smirking.

" Okay, I'll try." He takes my hand and kisses it. I get a smile on my face.

" Come on lovebirds." I look up and see Mr. Howard by the door. " Time to get scrub'n."

Landon

…

" And that is why no one lets me eat tarter sauce." Sam says concluding her story. Sam is nothing I've met before in a girl. She can be like any other girl but she has this bold and adventurous side to her. She doesn't think twice about she says. She seems real. Like the fact that she loves her meat and is totally bad-ass. Not to mention she is smoking hot.

" Wow." I say. I apply a lot of pressure to the scrub but the sharpie doesn't come out. Ugh.

" Can you hold my scrub for a minute?" I ask Sam.

" Sure." Sam replies. I give her my scrub and bend down taking out my bug spray.

" What are you doing with that? How would it help?" She asks as soon as I pop it out.

" I learned some tricks of the trade while being at a boy's camp two years ago." I answer. She glances at me. I spray it on the sharpie and then toss the can in my backpack.

" Scrub." I say. She flashes a smile at me and scrubs the sharpie numbers away.

" Oh my god, it's like magic." She says with amazement in her voice.

" I know." I say. Sam and I throw the scrubs away in the trash and head out.

" Hey, Sam." I say.

" Yeah?" She asks.

" I'm having a movie marathon at my house this weekend with some friends, I was wondering if you would like to come over?" I ask. She immediately smiles.

" I would love to." She replies in this sweet voice.

" Great." One score of Landon!

" Bye." Sam says walking faster than me. God she's so hot.


	3. Dating for Idiots

Carly

…

" Carly! Carly! Carly!" Sam exclaims as she comes running into my apartment.

" What?" I ask coming towards her from the counter.

" Landon asked me out!" Sam yells.

" Oh my gosh!" I exclaim.

" I know!"

" Before you guys scream, let me at least cover my ears." Freddie says as he sits on the couch with his feet up on the coffee table.

" Fine. Here's a heads up." I say. Like Freddie puts his hands over his ears.

" AAAAAHHHHH!" We squeal in unison while holding hands.

" So where are you guys going?" I ask.

" Well, it's not officially a date because it's going to be me with some of his friends." Sam replies. I let go of her hands.

" That really isn't 'asking you out'. You two have to be alone." I say correcting her.

" Your point?" Sam asks.

" What she's trying to Sam is that, it's not called a date unless it's the two of you alone." Freddie says.

" Oh look, someone has been reading 'Dating for Idiots'." Sam comments. I hear Freddie mumble something.

" So what are you going to wear?" I ask randomly.

" How am I supposed to know? It's in two days." Sam replies.

" Well that's two days to plan." I say.

" I'm going home." Freddie says abruptly. He gets up and leaves through the door without a single word. Sam looks at me.

" What's gotten into him?" Sam asks.

" I don't know. He's been acting like this since yesterday." I reply. Sam puts her bag on my couch.

" I'm gonna talk to him." Sam says.

" Okay." Sam turns her self to the door and heads out. I take a seat in front of the computer and internet my way to facespace. Does Landon have a facespace? Is it too quickly to friend him?

Freddie

….

I take a grip on the metal fence. The wind hit my face faster than I could say yes or no combined. The fire-escape has become my sanctuary. Or a giant metaphor of being alone in this fucked up world.

" Hey there." I hear. I turn and Sam stands in the hallway, looking straight at me.

" Hey." I say. Sam steps over the window ledge and comes on to the escape.

" You okay?" She asks. I wanted to no but I just said,

" Yes." As the word escapes my lips.

" Well it doesn't sound like it." Sam says taking a step closer to me. I turn away from her and lean over the railing, with my hands clutched together and elbows on the railing.

" Come on Benson. I know you." She says then standing right next to me. I don't say a word.

" Is it because of Landon?" Sam then asks. I hate his name. Landon. Like what the hell were his parents thinking when they named him. Was he liked conceived in London but they didn't want him to be discriminated or something?

" You know Freddie, I'm trying to be a friend here and all but I can't help you when you don't say shit!" Sam yells looking straight at me.

" What do you see in him?" I ask softly.

" What did you say?" Sam asks back. She still had that annoyed tone in her voice.

" I asked, what do you see in him?" I say turning my face to her and stopping leaning over the railing.

" I don't know. Maybe because he's hot, sweet and like me in every way. He's a bad boy. He wears the white shirt and black pants with that leather jacket. He doesn't give a shit what people think about him. He's just like me." Sam replies. She more likely started dreaming about him.

" Stupid." I say to my self.

" What did you say?" Sam exclaims.

" You know nothing about him and you just fall in love with him like that?"

" I don't know if you have noticed Freddie, but I haven't had a boyfriend for a really long time so I am thankful for Landon. I miss being in a guy's arms or hearing 'I love you'. I miss those things and I thought as I friend you would understand that! Like how many months since you were with a girl that wasn't Carly?" Sam yells. She stops. " Yeah, that's right. A really long time. I don't know what your problem is, but you know what…whatever, because I've found a guy who likes me for who I am." Sam stomps on the fire-escape. I stand there with only the sounds of Seattle traffic and the smell of food street vendors.

" Because I love you." I say out loud. But she'll never know.

Because she found Landon…


	4. History Repeating

Sam

….

" Can we stop trying on outfits." I whine. Carly literally pulled out her whole closet just to help me find something to wear.

" But I have a good idea for an outfit." She protests. I sit on the edge of her bed and pull off the heels. Who can wear these torture devises?

" You said that, five outfits ago." I say, coming towards her.

" Blah, blah, blah." Carly says.

" Don't go Ke$ha on me Shay." I say pointing my finger on her.

" Okay, I have the outfit." Carly says. She pulls some shirt, heels and pants.

" So, I was thinking, bad girl cutie. Light blue ripped jeans, oxford black heels and coral pink sweater shirt. It screams girly but bad ass at the same time." Carly says.

" Dare I say it but, I like this outfit." I say. " And if you tweet this, I'll kill you." I add.

" Already did." She says with the 'send' beep going off.

" Hey girls." Freddie says announcing his enter into the room. I roll my eyes. He's the last guy I want to be talking to right now.

" Hey Freddie." Carly says. I cross my arms and walk towards the t.v./computer.

" Hello Sam." Freddie says. I sit my self on the love seat.

" I don't know why Sam is acting this way towards you Freddie but I need you for a second." Carly says as I watch her take his hand guiding him to me.

" What am I doing?" He asks with an attitude in his voice.

" Sam has only happened to kiss on guy in her whole entire life and that happens to be you." Carly says.

" What is that supposed to mean?" I ask.

" That means _you, _Sam need to practice making out." Carly says.

" I know how to make out and I'm not practicing with no Freddork." I protest.

" Yea need practicing! It's all about kissing back and not making it seem like your an amateur. Now as the make out expert in 'Angus, Thongs and Perfect Snogging' it's all about finding the balance of yielding and giving." Carly says, sitting Freddie next to me. Freddie examines me with silence between us. Carly leans on the seat and looks at us. This is so awkward. So awkward you can feel it.

" Um, uh." The only sounds that escape my lips. I turn my eyes to Carly.

" Can you turn around." I say innocently to Carly.

" Freddie, you make the first move, and status report." Carly says. I watch her leave the room. Why is she leaving the room?

" Um. We should get this over with then." Freddie says.

" Yeah. Just to get it over with right?" I say.

" Yeah."

" A lot of history repeating." I joke. Don't kiss me. Please for the love of everything holy in a church don't kiss me. His hand caresses my cheek and moves my hair behind my ear. His hand cups my cheek. My eyes close as I see Freddie leaning in.

Freddie

….

This is actually happening. I was a wish came true. I caresses her face. Sam's eyes close as I lean in. I kiss her lightly on the lips and Sam had become frozen. Then I felt her hand grip the back of my neck as she slowly brought in tongue into the mixture. I felt the same feeling from all those years before. I kiss back with tongue and it was electric. It was perfect. Then the dominance hit in that it made it even more vigorous.

" He's the man Sam, so he takes dominance." Carly suddenly says. I pull away quickly and see Carly sipping lemonade.

" Well Carly, for some guys, it's a turn on. Sam is a good kisser." I say then clearing my throat. Sam gives a smile to me and turns her eyes to Carly.

" Wow. Okay, then." Carly says walking away. Sam passes her fingers over her lips.

" So, I'm a good kisser?" Sam asks.

" You are. Landon, is a, lucky guy." I reply. I almost gagged saying Landon's name out loud. But what else was I supposed to say? He is a lucky guy. He got Sam in a heartbeat. A heartbeat too quick.

" Thanks." Sam says.

" Sam! You need to get dressed! Now!" Carly suddenly says pulling Sam off the love seat and pushing her into the bathroom.

" When is she supposed to be there?" I ask Carly, getting up.

" In thirty minutes." Carly replies.

-0-

Landon

…

" Hey dude? Wheres your little lady friend?" My friend John asks. All my friends have come up for my first weekend in Seattle and they just insisted a movie party. I swear thats all we did back home.

" How about you shut up John and let him be." John's girlfriend, Zoe comments.

" Zoe, I love you but seriously…you gotta shut up." John says and she totally slaps him in the face. Oh, Burn! My other friends, Archie, Cami, Mason, Zita, and Jack are already sitting around the television. I watch Jack's girlfriend Nickki take a seat next to him. He puts his arm around her like I once did before. The doorbell rings. I run over to the door and open it revealing Sam. Damn she looks good. It was something about her outfit that screamed that 'I'm-a-bad-girl-but-I-have-a-bit-of-a-girly-side'.

" You look, beautiful." I say. She blushes again which I can't help of laughing at.

" Thanks. So do you." Sam says.

" I'm wearing ripped jeans and a green t-shirt." I say.

" But the green brings out your eyes." She compliments.

" Are you two going to talk about the essence of clothes or watch The Goonies?" Mason yells. I guide Sam into the house and we both sit our selves next to John and Zoe on the big couch.

" Is there any food?" Zita asks.

" Your such a pig Zita." I comment as I get up. I get Mason to help me bring in everything. Movie basic foods, buffalo chicken with blue cheese dip, pizza, mini burgers and such. I lay everything on the table in between the couches and chair.

" Help your self." I say to Sam.

" You don't have to ask me that twice." She says and goes straight for the mini burgers. God love girls who like junk food. I start the first movie out of three.

-0-

" You know, you didn't have to walk me home." Sam says as we walk down the street. The night sky is above us with the faint looking of stars.

" I'm a gentleman. So I have to." I say.

" No, your a bad boy." Sam says correcting me.

" Okay, so I've vandalized a few things and hit some guys in the face but that doesn't label me as a bad boy."

" But I've always been into the bad bold guys who don't give a crap."

" I am bold, and I don't give a crap what people say about me." Sam chuckles. The Seattle wind blows again and her curly hair goes all over the place. She shivers.

" Are we near your place?" I ask.

" No, your actually walking me home to my friend's place." Sam replies.

" Why your friends?" I ask back. Sam takes a breath.

" Because, my mom clearly stated before I went to school this morning that she wants some alone time tonight, and whenever she says that it's normally code for, 'I'm bringing a guy home from the bar tonight and I don't want you to get scarred for life'."

" You have no dad?"

" He passed away a couple months after I was born. It's never been a biggy for me. I have my mom and that's all I care about. You?"

" My parents are still together, well, they have to be if they had five children together."

" Five children? How?"

" I was conceived the first day of their honeymoon." Sam thinks about her answers.

" That is…..interesting." We both laugh at the same time.

" So that means your the oldest?" Sam asks.

" Yeah. My parents always tell my younger siblings not to follow in my steps."

" Why is that?" Sam asks. We stop at the stop light on the corner. Oh no. Should I tell her? Why should I even tell her? She wants to me to be honest? Right?

" I got into a fight and, the guy I beat up isn't okay. I saw him making out with my girlfriend and, I, just couldn't control my self. The next thing I know is that, I'm in the hospital for a broken hand and the dude has a concision. " I answer.

" So where are you in Seattle? Out of all the places in the United States?" Sam asks.

" I've been banned from every high school in Rhode Island. Then when my grandma was diagnosed with cancer, my parents thought it would be right to move to Seattle. Everything sort of fell into place." We come to a building and Sam opens it and I follow her up to the eighth floor. How an she walk in those heels? She stops and looks at me.

" This is my place. It was fun watching movies with you, and knowing your life story." Sam says. I chuckle.

" Yeah. I've had a fun night" I say.

" Yeah." Sam repeats. Sam looks up into my eyes. Their such a nice shade of blue.

Sam

…

I look up into his deep green eyes and become in entranced in them. I don't move my lips from their slightly opened position and close my eyes as he leans in slowly. I feel his hand on my cheek and holds my face. I feel his lips against mine. His lips, soft and irresistible. He doesn't even attempt a french kiss but a long and passionate one. I kiss slightly back and grip on to his neck. He sucks on my bottom lip and I moan in pleasure as he pulls away. I open my eyes.

" See you at school." He says sweetly and kisses me on the lips for a peck.

" Bye." I say lightly waving my hand as he turns the corner. I swing open Carly's door and see no one in sight. I hit my back against the door and slowly fall down gliding my back on the door.

" Amazing." I say out loud to my self. " Simply amazing."


	5. Oblivious Obvious

Carly

….

It's been officially two weeks since saturday night. When Sam had her first date with Landon. Her official kiss with Landon and the official day, that Landon stole her heart. Squeal! I'm such a hopeless romantic. Not to mention it has really changed Sam. For once she commented on how lovely being in love since, since….well, since the last guy she had. I think it started with a G or a J? Well, I can't remember. It was such a long time ago.

" Hey Freddie." I say to him as we stand in the studio waiting to start iCarly.

" Yeah." Freddie says.

" Do you know where Sam is? I texted two times." I say.

" More likely with Landon." Freddie replies in an annoyed tone. I walk up to him.

" Okay, Mr. Grumpy." I say in a joking voice. " What is up with your attitude lately?" I ask.

" I don't have an attitude." He spats back.

" Yeah, you do. You've been like this since Landon asked Sam out. Why?"

" It's really nothing."

" Oh yeah, and your happiness shot up after your kissing lesson with Sam." I say.

" It's really not your business."

" It is my busy-i-ness."

" It's just that…Sam just looks at him and figures out that he is one that she has been searching for. Sam knows nothing about him. She gave her heart to him way to quickly. I can just see this little romance really hurting her. And after seeing your break-ups with previous boyfriends, I don't want to help clean up the mess."

" What boyfriend?"

" You know, Griffin. You had with-drawls afterwards and I had to go on the ice cream runs while you were watching those chick flicks with Sam." Oh god he's right.

" But Sam loves Landon and Landon loves her back." I argue.

" I just don't want to believe it. Okay?" Freddie says.

" Understandable." I say crossing my arms.

" Sorry I'm late. I was with Landon." Sam says as she enters the room.

" Of course." Freddie comments. Sam rolls her eyes and comes to stand right next to me.

" In five, four, three, two…"

-0-

Landon

…..

" God your so hot." Sam says as we kiss on my bed. We face each other on our sides and continue to kiss. My hand moves the hair from her neck and I start nipping her ear then creating love bites on her sensitive skin. Sam moans in pleasure. I pull down her shirt sleeve and bra strap to go down further on her neck. She gasps.

" It's so bad how you keep on finding my weak spots." Sam says as she grips the back of my head. I lift my head and look deep into her eyes and kiss her on the lips.

" Landon is eating Sam!" I turn my head and see my little six year old brother Finn standing in the door way holding his play toy.

" Get out of Landon's room Finn!" I hear my mother shout from down the hall. Little Finn runs away.

" I think that's my cue to leave." Sam says as sits up from lying on the bed. She fixes her shirt.

" But it's only eight." I say.

" Yeah, but it's a tuesday. We have school tomorrow, and I can't afford another sleep in." Sam says fixing my shirt collar with one hand.

" I understand." I say in an innocent voice. Sam smiles and then kisses me on the lips. She then gets off the bed and puts on her shoes.

" See you tomorrow." She says standing at the door frame.

" See ya." I say from the bed. She smiles and walks away. I hear the faint sound of the front door closing.

" Landon! Round up, it's dinner!" My mom yells. I walk out of my room.

" Come on misfits." I yell. Alice and Alexis, the twins run out of their room. Finn follows them and I go to Finn's bedroom to grab little Molly. I come downstairs to the dining room and put Molly in her highchair. Dinner was okay. Having conversations until my dad asked that one awkward question.

" So, what we're you and Sam doing upstairs?" My dad asks. He takes another bite of his steak and looks at me.

" Just talking you know. Learning about each other some more." I reply.

" And then you became a cannibal and started eating her face." My dad says. Ugh. " I'm not stupid Landon. You were kissing Sam. Now you know this by now,"

" No having girls in the bedroom. I know." I say rolling my eyes.

" Are we aloud in his room?" The A twins ask.

" God no. If you enter his room, you'll be scarred for life. And I don't want my little princess to grow up too fast."

" Dad, we're thirteen." Anna says.

" Yeah dad, _thirteen_." Alice says.

" Yeah, and you'll never get a credit card. So stop asking for one." My dad says. I turn my eyes to my mom.

" Just promise me you'll be a good boy." My mom asks. Her voice had a concerned tone to it.

" Don't worry mom." I say.


	6. Sad Song about not picking up phone

Freddie

….

It's like a knife had been stabbed in my heart. There is no blood, but pain and the knife is left to stay. Every day I have to come to school and watch Sam make out with Landon at her locker. I swear whenever I passed them, the innocent little knife turned into a butcher's knife.

" Dude, are you okay?" Warren asks as I sit next to him in the AV room. I take a deep breath.

" I need to go home." I say abruptly.

" You should do that bro." Warren says sincerely, patting my back. I take my backpack and walk out. I walk down the hallway and then hear two familiar voices.

" You are seriously going to try out for the wrestling team?" I hear Sam's voice say. I walk a bit more and see them. I hide behind a piece of wall.

" It will be fun! I get to torture some kids and nothing bad will happen to me 'cause it's a sport." Landon says.

" Okay." Sam says sweetly and I watch him kiss her and then walk into the boy's locker room. Sam stands there and then pulls her phone from her back pocket. It looked like she was checking messages. I watch her walk away mumbling something to her self. I enter the boy's locker room. I see all these boys trying out for a sport.

" Hey, your Freddie." Landon says pointing to me as he stands by the lockers.

" Yeah, I'm Freddie." I say trying not to sound annoyed.

" Well I'm Landon. I'm currently going out with Sam."

" You don't have to mention it. I know already."

" Yeah. Um, speaking about Sam…."

" Yeah?"

" I want to get her something for tomorrow. It's not like an anniversary or anything but I want to give her something special."

" She likes meat." He laughs.

" Yeah, something besides meat."

" Look, she might seem like a bad girl but she is just like any other girl. She likes jewelry and little things like that."

" I see." Landon says. He turns away for a second then looks back at me.

" You on any sport?" He asks.

" Not here. I do fencing outside of school." I reply.

" I can tell. Your arm muscles are ripped man." He says.

" You should come join me sometimes. It's on Banker's street." I say. Why the sudden turn of events? I want to see how this guy ticks and how much he knows about Sam.

" Sure. Tomorrow? But you have to show me the place." Landon says.

" Meet you at the stairwell tomorrow at dismissal." I say.

" Then it's planned."

-0-

Carly

…

I sit on the couch with Sam, watching television. Sam keeps on looking down at her phone.

" What's with you Sam? You've been staring at the same blank cellphone screen for the last ten minutes." I say.

" It's nothing." Sam replies to me.

" Come on. What is wrong?" I say poking her in the arm. She puts her phone on the coffee table and turns to me.

" I haven't talked, texted or spoken to Freddie for two whole weeks! It's killing me! He's such a dude! I want him to at least make a conversation with me!" Sam says.

" What happened when you went to talk to him that night you got asked out by Landon?" Sam turns her head away from me and she bites her bottom lip.

" Freddie asked me, what did I see in Landon. He was clearly annoyed." Sam takes a breath. " He just seemed so unhappy for me. You'd think he'll be happy for me."

" Then I think you should know that Freddie thinks, that Landon is going to break your heart." I say.

" Why would he think that?" Sam asks in a sweet voice.

" I truly think it's some boy ESP or something." I reply. Sam laughs and I join.

" Hey girls." Freddie says as he enters. He has a smile on my face that I haven't seen in quite some time.

" Someone is happy." I sing to Freddie.

" I'm just going to be fencing Landon tomorrow after school." Freddie says.

" Your hanging with Landon tomorrow?" Sam exclaims.

" Any guy who is dating a friend, is a friend of mine Sam." Freddie says.

" Okay." Sam says standing up with me joining her. " But just remember he's scary strong." Sam adds.

" I know." Freddie comments smiling and he walks to the front door and leaves.

" Well, at least Freddie is trying to be friends with Landon." I say reassuring Sam.

" And at least he made a conversation with me." Sam states.

" Yeah." We both plop back down on to the couch. A silence comes between us for a good three minutes.

" You need ice cream?" I ask.

" Yeah." Sam replies and we get up to walk towards the fridge.


	7. The Fenc'n Benson

Landon

…..

I clash my sword with Freddie's as we fence around in the fencing gym.

" So, how long have you been doing this?" I ask through the mask.

" Since I was thirteen. Carly's older brother Spencer introduced me but turns out it's in my blood." Freddie replies.

" I see. It's the same here when it comes to wrestling and me. My dad did wrestling and also my grandpa in high school."

" Seriously?"

" Yeah. My dad was the rhode island state champ all throughout high school."

" My mom's side of the family was in circus events called the Fenc'n Bensons" Freddie says. I laugh.

" Your family came from the circus." I say still laughing. I stop for a second to continue to laugh.

" It's not even funny." Freddie says stopping.

" It is pretty funny." I say chuckling. Freddie does something with his sword and I fall down on my back, knocking the wind out of me. I pull off the mask and feel the end of the sword on my fencing shirt. I look up at Freddie has he takes off his mask.

" And that's how you win fencing." Freddie says.

" Not to self, never fence with a Benson." I say chuckling. Freddie puts his hand out and helps me up. He takes my sword and walks away with it. I watch him put it in the closet.

" I had fun. I think next time you should try wrestling with me." I suggest. Freddie turns to me and he had some look on his face like, pissed and annoyed.

" Dude. You looked pissed. Everything okay?" I ask.

" I just want to ask one question." Freddie answers back. Pissed much? " What are you doing dating Sam?" He asks.

" Why am I dating Sam? Um, uh. She gets me. I don't think I've ever met a girl who gets me like she does. I don't want to say like she's the light of my life but, she's really special." I reply. Freddie looks away at the window and then looks back at me.

" Are you going to hurt her?" Freddie asks.

" What are you trying to say dude?" I ask back.

" I am asking if you are going to break up with her and leave her heartbroken."

" Dude, I can tell that you look out for Sam and Carly like sisters and all but, jealous much?"

" I am not jealous of you. I just don't like seeing my friends hurt."

" And I have no intentions of hurting Sam. I really like her and she really likes me back. I'm not planning to go further or backwards with her."

" Okay, then how well do you know Sam?" Freddie asks. Now I felt like I was being interrogated by the FBI.

" I've dated her for two weeks. I think I would now a few things about her."

" Okay, what's her favorite color and why?"

" Brown, the color of gravy."

" Lucky number?"

" The two numbers from her birthday that combine twenty."

" Most hated food."

" Tofu. It tastes like sock."

" What did she lick and where did she lick it that gave her a stomach ache in her words 'the size of texas'?"

" What kind of question is that?"

" Who did she have her first kiss with?" Wait, what? Why would Freddie know this type of a question?

" How am I supposed to know who she had her first kiss with?" Freddie takes a step forward towards me.

" She had her first kiss with me. I kissed her first. And she'll always remember that." He says smiling. How could she have kissed the dork? The Fenc'n Benson? He's so dead. I take a step forward.

" You know what. Your not invited to wrestle with me, because if you walk into the gym, I crush you in two seconds."

" We'll see about that."

" And I hope you know, I found Sam a silver necklace with a bacon symbol. She'll love it." I snicker. I back away from him and take my bag, heading towards the door. I open it and turn back to Freddie.

" My cousin invited be to her wedding and she said I can bring a date. I have full intentions to ask Sam to go with me. So we'll see who gets the girl Benson." I say. " Cause I'm pretty sure I'm going to win." I add then walking out. Slamming the door.

Sam

….

I look up at my white bedroom ceiling. It's just, white. That plain simple color, white I hear the doorbell ring and jump out of my bed.

" I'll get it! I'll get it!" I repeat running down the stairs. I do a compete three-sixty at the end of the bannister and run to the door. I open it and Landon stands there covered in Seattle ran.

" Come in." I say pulling Landon into my house. He kisses me on the cheek as he walks in. I take his coat and throw it on the couch.

" Is there a place where you and I can talk in private?" He asks, pointing to my sleeping mom on the lazy boy.

" Yeah, in my room upstairs." I reply. I start to walk and he follows me into my room. He walks in and I close the door.

" Sam, I need to ask you something." Landon says.

" Sure, shoot me." I say.

" I got invited to my cousin Noelle's wedding and, she said I could bring a date." He says smiling. " And I know that we've only be going out for two weeks and, you are very special to me," He adds. I think my heart is skipping beats. " And I have no intentions to go further than what we are but, will you be my date to the wedding?" He finally asks. I feel I am being asked out to prom.

" When is it?" I ask.

" This following saturday." He replies smiling. Oh no. Next saturday is the iCarly,

" Childhood special." I say out loud.

" What did you say?" He asks.

" It's the childhood reminisce webshow special for iCarly. I can't miss it. I'm going to be really over-dramatic emo Cinderella." I reply. " I can't miss it." I add. Landon walks over to my window and looks back at me as I walk over to him.

" Look, Sam….I love you." He says turning to me. That tiny audience in my head just screamed for their life. Oh my gosh. He just said the daring words. " And I mean it. I was hoping to express my love for you while we were at the wedding." My heart skips a beat. I don't know what took over my mind but the words that slipped out of my mouth went like,

" I think I can miss it. Besides….it's just iCarly. They can always get someone else." I say. But that is so not true. iCarly _is_ everything and Carly, is going to kill me. How am I even going to tell her?


	8. I Love You equals to I'm Addicted to You

Carly

…

_I pant a perfect picture of what we could be,_

_A fairytale tell me what's your fantasy?_

_Unstoppable, so logical_

_If it ends with you and me….._

Oh my gosh! I love Breathe Electric to mention it gets me more energized when I have to write down twenty-five answers to the questions on my chemistry homework. Why does Mr. Puccio have to give us this much homework? But he does always say 'Plus ten' or 'Your the best student ever' whenever we do good. It's a good boost me up.

" Hey Carly." I hear someone say but it's so Sam. I turn around.

" Hey Sam. I ordered the costumes for the fairytale special. I hope you like Alice in Wonderland." I say smiling. Sam rolls her eyes and fidgets with the last button on her shirt. I get up out of my seat.

" Is everything okay Sam?" I ask coming towards her. " Please don't tell me you pushed Landon out of a tree." I add. Sam chuckles.

" I wish." I hear her say under her breath.

" What's up?" I ask.

" I don't know really how to tell you this because your my best friend and all and we have the girl code and rules. So, I'm going to say this as easy as I can." Sam says. She gets her serious face on. " I'm blowing off iCarly so I can go to a wedding with Landon in Rhode Island." She says and puts her hands up over her face more likely thinking I'm going to hit her. I laugh.

" I don't mind if your blowing off iCarly for your boyfriend." I say crossing my arms and smiling. Sam lowers down her hand. " Besides, knowing me….I would do the same thing." I add.

" Really?" Sam asks.

" Yeah, and the girl code was made in the fifth grade and things have changed since then." I reply.

" True, true Shay." Sam says as she makes her way out of my bedroom.

-0-

Freddie

…

I walk through Carly's house and lead my self up to the studio for rehearsals. I come in and only Carly stands in the middle of the room with Kylie Palmer by her side. Kylie has always been that one girl that I mistaken for Sam.

" Hey Freddie." She says. The only difference between her and Sam is that Kylie has that stereotypical big jewish nose.

" Hey Kylie." I say. I walk over to Carly and pull her aside near the tech cart.

" Why is Kylie here?" I ask her in a hush voice.

" Did Sam tell you?" Carly asks.

" Tell me what?" I ask back. Carly's eyes grew a bit.

" I thought that you two were friends again that she'll tell you." Carly says.

" Tell me what?" I ask repeating my self.

" Landon invited her to a family wedding, and she's going." My eyes revert back to Kylie and then back to Carly.

" I'm going to be back. I need to talk to Sam." I say. Before Carly could I say a word, I was already walking out of the studio.

I walk out of Bushwell with no jacket on even though it technically spring, it feels more like winter. At least I'm wearing a long sleeve today. I come to the beginning of the suburban area and see Sam's house straight ahead. I come on to the porch and ring the doorbell. Her mom answers it and tells me that Sam is upstairs. I knock on her bedroom door. She opens it and looks at me.

" What are you doing here?" Sam asks with an annoyed tone in her voice. I walk my self into her blue room and close the door.

" Are you going to answer my question Benson or do I have to pummel you to get an answer." Sam says. I turn to her.

" How could you? Leave iCarly! For Landon!" I exclaim.

" Landon is my boyfriend Freddie. In case if you have forgotten." Sam says in an annoyed tone.

" Oh, just because he's your boyfriend!"

" Yeah! My boyfriend. A guy that I connect with and make out with."

" But how could you leave iCarly for this 'wedding'." I say with quotations around wedding.

" It's a family wedding and if I didn't know any better, I would say that iCarly is code for something else in your nerd language Benson." Sam says crossing her arms. " Is there something you've been wanting to get off your chest?" I roll my eyes in annoyance. Then it hits me faster than a taco truck. This is that moment, when I spill everything I feel about her. She just looks at me with a displeased look on her face.

Sam

…

I can't believe Freddie. That Nerd, Dork, Geek, Delinquent, Misfit, Adolescent, Juvenile son of a,

" I love you!" Freddie yells. I go into shock and just stand in the same position. Oh my gosh.

" I've loved you since, since, forever. You seem know me better than anyone else. You get me. You get me agitated or happy." He says. " I know I might be some misfit of a geek." He adds. He stole the words from my head. " But I love you, and I can't keep it inside of me anymore. You are my first kiss, and I can't forget that."

" Well, it's too late Freddie!" I exclaim. " Landon said it to me first. And he'll finally be a first in my heart." I add. " And there is nothing you can say or do to stop me from going to Rhode Island." I say sincerely. I feel a tear drop go down my face. Why the hell am I crying? I wipe it away with the back of my hand. Stupid raging teenage hormones.

" I just need to ask one thing before I leave, did you feel anything when we kissed two weeks ago?" Freddie asks. I gasp and remember. It was like nothing I ever felt before. Like when I kissed him on the fire-escape, fireworks.

" I felt nothing." I reply suddenly. It was a total lie but it felt right. " _Absolutely _nothing." I add. Two more tears stream down my cheek. My eyes locked on Freddie's disappointed face. He took a step towards me and kissed me quickly on the cheek. He then looked deep into my eyes.

" Landon is a lucky guy." He simply says and walks out of my room. As soon as the door shut, I knew that Landon has been a cover up blanket to my cold'n love for Freddie.

Freddie has some how been by my side after all these confusing teenage years of my life. Holding me when I need it the most. The words I need to hear when I'm down. And I just let it go. For Landon.

I have made it official that 'I love you' is just code for 'I am addicted you'.


	9. Love Songs for Torture

Sam

…

I look back at my house from Landon's car window. Landon's parents are driving one car to the airport as we take another car with his two twin sisters, Alice and Alexis. Who scary enough remind me of Melanie and I but they both have brunette hair from their mom. Not like Landon who has his blonde hair from his dad.

" Hey Landon, can I play some music?" Alice asks.

" Sure Alexis, here's the cord." Landon replies pulling the cord to them. Note to self, Pink shirt equals Alice, Gray shirt equals Alexis. The music blasts through the car and I remember the singer's voice.

" Is this Avril Lavigne?" I ask.

" Yeah, it's her new album, Goodbye Lullaby." Alice replies.

" All the songs are amazing." Alexis comments.

" Coming from the girl who listens to nightwish and epica." Alice then says. First this song comes on about '_Wishing you were here_' then '_Smile_' and then 'I_ love you_' continued by '_Remember When_'. It is a CD totally dedicated to my Freddie depression. Then this one song came on that just killed me. It was the song that stole the words right out of my mouth.

_Goodbye, brown eyes_

_Goodbye for now_

_Goodbye, sunshine_

_Take care of yourself_

_I have to go, I have to go, I have to go_

_And leave you alone_

_But always know, always know, always know_

_That I love you so, I love you so…._

_I love you so._

" Do you think you can pause it please." I say sweetly. " Or switch it." I add. I turn my head to the twins.

" Sure." The twins say in unison.

" Thank you." I say.

_I catch my breath_

_The one you took the moment you_

_Entered the room_

_My heart it breaks at the thought of her_

_Holding you_

Ugh! I slap my hand over my forehead. I'm so ready to struck this Pearpod with a hammer. I could feel Landon staring at me with his curious eyes wondering what's wrong with me but he didn't ask.

" I'm fine." I say turning my head to him.

" Just wanted to make sure." Landon says taking my hand and rubbing it with his thumb. I rub his hand back with my thumb.

" Stop playing finger footsie." Alexis says. I pull back my hand and place it on my lap. I look out the window and see the airport coming ahead. I've always hated chick flicks and the epic kiss scene but, a scene popped into my head faster than the speed of light. It was this movie I was watching with Carly like a month ago. The boy ran through the whole airport just to get to the girl of his dreams and then he admitted he loved this girl he had a crush on. She said 'I love you too' and then they kissed. It put a smile on my face. We pull up to the airport, his mom and dad stand there in front of the doors. His mom holding baby Molly. His dad holding the toddler leash on Finn. I laugh on the inside and walk out. Landon handed me my bag and we got the tickets. I offer to pay my tickets but the Charles' say that it's there treat. As I stood there in line constantly looking at the multiple entrances. If Freddie loved me like he said he loved me. He would try to stop me.

Freddie

….

I stare from Carly's computer counter. Just looking at some picture on the wall as I sit on the swivel chair. I hear a knock on the front door and I turn around.

" Hey Freddie." Kylie says as she walks in. I turn my self around on the swivel chair.

" Hey Kylie." I say trying to sound content.

" Can I take a drink from the fridge?" She asks.

" Yeah, Carly won't mind." I reply. She grabs a water bottle and stands in front of me at the counter.

" What's up with you? You seem down." Kylie says.

" It's nothing really." I say pulling a smile.

" Don't lie to me. I swear I have a sixth sense to lying."

" Okay, then what's wrong with me?" I ask looking into her eyes. She cocks her eyebrow at me.

" Your heartbroken." Kylie simply says. " Not because someone dumped you but, because you gave your heart to someone and they didn't give their heart back."

" Wow," I say. " You read my mind like a fortune cookie." I add.

" A lot of people tell me that. So, where is Sam right now?" Kylie suddenly says.

" She's on her way to Rhode Island. More likely at the airport." I reply. Kylie takes my hand.

" Then why are you sitting here?" She asks in this sweet innocent voice.

" I don't know why." I reply.

" What is your heart telling you to do?"

" To let go of your hand and grab a taxi to the airport to stop Sam." I ramble.

" You go do that." Kylie says smiling. I pull my hand away from her and run out of the apartment.

I'm going to get the girl and Landon can't stop me.


	10. Just Us Against the World

Sam

…

I sit next to Landon as we wait for the airplane to start boarding. How long have we been sitting here for? Landon has occupied himself with his Pearpad. Playing that stupid game where you have to cut the fruit. The twins are texting away and the younglings are occupied with themselves. Along Mr. and Mrs. Charles reading the latest in celebrity news. Who reads those kind of magazines? The little noise goes off telling an announcement is coming on.

" The Rhode Island plane is being delayed ten minutes due to maintenance. Thank you for your patience." The voice over the intercom says. Everyone in the waiting area moans except for me. In the corner of my eye I look at the escalators for,

Freddie.

Freddie

…

The taxi pulls up to the airport and quickly pay him, jumping out. I run and I quickly remember that I can't get through security without a ticket. Fuck! I didn't think this fully through. Damn Kylie and her instant choices. I run up to one of the cashiers and ask for a ticket to Rhode Island.

" We have one more ticket in couch. That will be sixty dollars." The woman says.

" Isn't tickets usually more than that?" I ask back as I pull out my 'emergency' credit card that my mom gave me.

" Yeah but people barely go to Rhode Island. It's the tinniest state in America. No one cares for it." She replies.

" Interesting." I say.

" Have a safe trip." She says handing the ticket to me. I take it and run to security.

Sam

…

" Rhode Island in now boarding." The voice announces of the intercom. No. I start to hesitate. I don't think I go through this. I love Freddie. Not Landon. He's just been the cover up to my true feelings. I look back at the escalator. If you really love me Freddie…..where are you? Why aren't you stopping me.

" Time to go." Landon says with his hand out for me, standing up. I take Landon's hand and he immediately starts walking us towards the door with everyone else, going off to Rhode Island. I stop in my tracks and Landon looks at me.

" We're going to miss the flight Sam if we stop." Landon says in a sweet voice. I look into his eyes. A sea of promising green. I look behind him as his family stands in line.

" We need to talk." I say.

" Can we talk on the plane?" He asks back at me. He had an annoyance in his voice.

" No we can't. I need to tell you something." I reply trying to sound innocent.

" Final boarding for Rhode Island." The intercom says. He tugs my hand to the door, pulling me along as well.

Freddie

….

" Final boarding for Rhode Island." The intercom says as I reach the escalators. Shit! I walk fastly around an elderly couple and run up the escalator accidentally hitting some people in the process. I come to the top and look down at my ticket. Gate 14. Okay, I see 10, 11, 12…..I see 14. I run to the gate and see the walk through runway be pulled away from the plane. I can't believe it. I walk up to the window and press my hand up to the glass. There goes my chance. Sam is officially gone. From my grasp.

" Damn it!" I say hitting my hand against the window. One of the airport workers scold me. I back up from the window and watch the plane go in reverse, away from the window. I can't believe it. I was so close.

" Freddie?" I hear. I turn my head and see Sam. Coming from behind a big column. Her two bags in hand. She drops them.

" Sam?" I ask back.

" You came to stop me?" Sam asks as she walks towards me.

" Yeah." I reply. Sam closes the gap between us and I take hold either sides of her face.

" I love you." She says.

" There is no need for words." I say. Sam smiles and she looks deep into my eyes. I lean in and kiss her on the lips. The imaginary audience in my head screams in joy. Sam slowly kisses back and snakes her arms around my neck. I quickly end the kiss for just a second.

" What happened to Landon?" I ask. Sam smiles.

" Let's not mention that name anymore." Sam replies and then places her lips on mine. Resuming to kissing. We bring in tongue then the dominance fight pulled out. And that's what I've always loved about her. It's her way or the highway but, their is always a detour.

Landon

….

" We will ask everyone to shut off their phone in five minutes. Thank you." The intercom says over the plane. I finish dialing the number and bring my cellphone to my ear. I hear the ringing from the other end. Please pick up.

" Samantha talking." I hear her voice and I catch my breath. " Hello?"

" Hey Samantha. It's Landon." I answer back. " Landon Charles."

" I only know one Landon, Landon." Samantha says with a laugh.

" Yeah. Hey, I'm coming for the weekend for a family wedding, and I'd like to see you."

" I'd like to see you too, and baby Issy. She misses you too much."

" I know Samantha. I miss her too."

" She still has our green eyes." Samantha says.

" And she'll always have her mom's jet black hair." I add.

" She always will Landon. She always will." That sentence was music to my ears.

**End or not to End? That is the question YOU must answer. **


	11. Not This Again

Carly

…

" I'm really glad that you two are finally together." I say directing to Sam and Freddie. Freddie has his arms around Sam's waist and his chin rests on her shoulder. Sam's hands overlap his hands. It's too cute.

" I'm glad too." Sam says. I watch Freddie kiss her on the cheek. It's a different change of scenery for me, but I think I'll get used to it. After all, I'm usually the one to complain. The school bell rings. Freddie turns Sam to him.

" See ya in gym class." Freddie says to Sam.

" See ya." Sam says. Freddie gives her a peck on the lips that quickly turns into a make out session. Seriously?

" Okay honeymooners." I say, taking Sam's wrist and pulling her away.

" Bye." I hear Sam say.

" Bye." Freddie repeats. Their going to see each other in five minutes! I finally hear Freddie's footsteps walk away but I still keep my grip on Sam's wrist. Sam suddenly stops walking. I turn to her. Questioning her motives.

" What?" I ask her.

" Carly…" She says.

" What?" I ask back smiling. She put her serious face on.

" Are you cool with me and Freddie dating?"

" Don't you mean Freddie and I." I say correcting her. Sam cocks her eyebrow at me. " There is a reason why you are failing english class Sam."

" Don't avoid the subject!"

" Okay, you want my point of view?" I ask her. Giving her fair warning. Sam pulls her arm from my grasp. Sam doesn't say a word but her face read 'Tell me the truth'.

" I'm happy that you and Freddie are dating. I always sort of knew that you had a thing for Freddie. I'm just glad you finally realized that your in love with him because he is such a wonderful guy." I say.

" Not to mention he's a great kisser." Sam adds staring off at her daydream.

" I'm not going to comment on that for the soul purpose that you'll hit me."

" Understandable." Sam says, hitting back down to earth. Sam starts to walk away.

" Wait." I say grabbing her hand.

" What?" She asks in an annoyed voice, looking straight at me.

" Ground rules." I say.

" Your like my mother, when she actually cares." Sam comments.

" One, less of the kissing in front of me."

" Well, I can't really help if…"

" No kissing!"

" Fine!"

" Two, no making out on my couch. Actually…..no going further than first base on my couch." Sam rolls her eyes. " Or else you'll be cleaning it." Sam continues to roll her eyes. " I'm not going to burn the couch so get it through your head."

" Fine." Sam says.

" Third, third….." My voice trailed off as my head drifted to the side a bit. There. On the stairs walking down. _Him. _I swear my eyes did a triple cover from head to toe of his perfectly shaped body. Muscles in all the right places. Slightly tanned skin, like fresh from the beach tanned. Deep blue eyes like the deep blue ocean. His light brown hair gelled to a fohawke. His blue shirt complimented his eyes. Oh yeah, his eyes.

" I've seemed to loose my self in your school. Where is the boy's locker room, so I won't be late for gym class. Again" He states. Oh my gosh! He's british! Died and gone to heaven. A giggle escapes my mouth and I start to twirl the ends of strands of hair.

He's so hot.

Sam

…..

Carly's 'fell-in-love-I'm-really-happy-very-grateful-for-this-moment' face plasters on her face. How? Then she does her 'he's-really-cute-stupid-flirty' giggle. What the? I turn my head to the stairs. Oh, there is a boy. Wait a minute, Oh no,

" This is not good." I say out loud to my self. Not intended for him to hear.

" I'm Jay Kensington, the foreign exchange student." I roll my eyes. Oh no. "Where is the boy's chaining room?" He asks again. I point past the lockers and tell him to take a right at the fork in the hallway. He walks away and Carly stays in the same position, doing her stupid giggle.

" Come on lovestruck." I say taking her hand.

" Jay." She says dreamingly as I drag her away in her Doc Martins.

" Yeah, yeah he's super cute." I say sarcastically.

" Super, super dooper cute." Love has filled the air again. But this time…..it wasn't with a bad boy and a good girl. It was with a girl who became slightly bad because of an old ex and a good boy who is a jock. In baseball.

**END.**


End file.
